


HOLD BACK THE RIVER

by antoooo1705



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, predebut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoooo1705/pseuds/antoooo1705
Summary: Don't let this end...↣ One Shot↣ I'm not good at summaries, and also, I'm too bad in english. I'm so sorry...





	HOLD BACK THE RIVER

**Author's Note:**

> woah, I spent a lot of time wondering whether to upload this writing or not ... But here I am. I'm not very good at English but I tried to do something nice ... I'm sorry if you run into any mistakes. And... Kiho is love!

Smiles illuminated every nook of that studio. A few pencils scattered on the desk, scores, stripes, colors... counting also with the presence of a pair of hearts that beat full of love and did not stop.  
If they were to say that they couldn't understand what happened to them when they met each other, they would be lying. But ignoring what their feelings said was a better option, or that was what Yoo KiHyun fervently believed.  
—I think... It's the best you've done so far —said the younger of the two, with a satisfied smile.  
—Do you really believe it...? If so... I can imagine how the others must have been.

HoSeok, well, he was not too happy with his performance level when composing - to not say he wasn't happy at all -.  
KiHyun looked at him and frowned slightly, because he wasn't exaggerating while saying the song was really good. And to prove it, he began to hum the melody, humming that became in a second to a masterful chant. And just maybe, that's when HoSeok fell a little bit more in love.  
—With your voice you make everything perfect, so it doesn't count —and it was true. KiHyun's voice gave him that touch of sweetness without restraint, his angelic voice was all he asked to hear for the rest of his life.  
—You're already exaggerating again.  
—I'm not!  
—And neither do I when I say that your work is really good.  
Why was WonHo like that? If KiHyun said something, he didn't do it to be in vain, it was the truth. Now he was angry. With an expression of annoyance crossed his arms.  
WonHo pouted, KiHyun was angry with him?  
—Hey, did you get mad at me?  
HoSeok frowned and deepened the pout, KiHyun gave him a slight glance, and turned around grumbling.  
—KiHyunnie? —There was no answer. — Babyyyy~? — Nothing.  
Well, HoSeok knew exactly what to do in those cases. He approached playful to his dongsaeng and have him a back hug.  
— KiHyunnie~ Do not get mad~ —He said, as he buried his face in the KiHyun's neck.  
—What if I do? — KiHyun now was just fiddling. Anger? it was gone.  
—Mhmm... —and HoSeok started a tickle war, both laughed loud and clear.  
They both loved doing this, having those children's games together, just the two of them. The game reached an extreme where both were already on the floor. HoSeok was above KiHyun and tickled his tummy. KiHyun stirred and his laugh was the most beautiful melody Lee could hear. Suddenly his gaze fell on the opposite face. It was so cute, his smile, his adorable cheeks, his eyes, those beautiful moles, the dimples in his beautiful cheekbones, his pretty little eyes and his beautiful nose. Yoo KiHyun was perfect, and he was even more than that.  
WonHo stopped tickling him, and he went leaning more against KiHyun's body, his hands began to caress KiHyun's soft face with extreme care while smiling beautifully. Each time it was closer and KiHyun's cheeks started to blush. His heart was beating much faster than normal and his eyes could not stop admiring how beautiful HoSeok was, and how beautiful his smile was.  
—W-what? — KiHyun asked when several minutes had passed after they began to look at each other.  
HoSeok felt the need to let him know his true feelings, let him see what his heart felt. He had to do it, he had to tell him.  
—I think I like you-  
KiHyun stopped the words of his hyung abruptly;  
—N-no! P-please... Don't say it —the hands of the lowest began to sweat and his heart was about to escape down his throat. That moment where they were letting themselves go like children had come to an end, KiHyun could not let this happen, he just couldn't.  
And well, HoSeok's heart broke in an instant...  
Did KiHyun not feel the same? He didn't love him? Come on ... It was obvious.  
He looked at him in such a way that Yoo's world collapsed  
—M-mhmm... From the beginning I knew it was really impossible for you to feel the same way ... B-but ... At least let me let you know how much-  
— N-no ... - He stopped his words one more time, he did not think he could hear him say it. — I feel the same, and that's why I want you to stop ... — HoSeok's eyes lit up and turned tearful at the same instant that KiHyun uttered word. His heart beat even faster than the first time he saw him, but still it was a bit opaque. Did KiHyun feel the same?  
Slowly he moved his face closer, with every inch KiHyun blushed a little. — I really like y-  
— P-please do not ... — KiHyun tried to get out from under his hyung, but could not.  
— Why not? — he asked almost crying, while his hands came back to caress his cheeks. — Do you regret feeling this ...?  
KiHyun swallowed hard, hated to see WonHo sad ... And hated more the fact of being the reason.  
— N-no ... — he passed one of his thumbs across HoSeok's cheek, wiping the tear that escaped from HoSeok's eyes. — Feeling this makes me happy ... B-but — He stopped a little, and then continued talking. — Every time I see you writing lyrics, being in the practice room, every time I see you giving everything of you to follow your dreams, to do what you love and what you are passionate about ... I think of what it would be like when have your debut,,, When you're famous... I think of what it would be like if the world finds out that we ... — He stopped his words again and then embraced his hyung strongly, he felt fragile. — Y-you know this will not be... correct... I don't want to be responsible for... r-ruining your dreams and ...  
— KiHyun. — He interrupted while he corresponded strongly his hug. KiHyun all this time had thought of him. HoSeok felt ... He felt even more in love. — I love you. I love you so much. And you know something? My biggest dream has been you, my only dream will always be to do what I love with the person I love.  
They did not know how or when they ended up crying together, embracing and reclining on the cold floor of the HoSeok's study.  
\- I-I love you too ... A lot.  
It was there when they realized how much they loved each other, how much they needed.  
KiHyun still felt fear, but HoSeok still fell in love with him more and more.


End file.
